Fibrous structures, especially through-air-dried fibrous structures and sanitary tissue products incorporating such fibrous structures, have been plagued with dust problems. A major source of dust from fibrous structures are regions of fiber disruption, including but not limited to, solid state disruption zones (such as perforated areas, embossed areas, and the like) in the fibrous structure.
Over the years, formulators have failed to improve the dust problems, especially the dust problems originating from solid state disruption zones. As a result, consumers continue to be subjected to a cloud of dust from fibrous structures, especially sanitary tissue products, during use, especially when dispensing sheets from a convolutedly wound roll of sanitary tissue product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structure and/or sanitary tissue product comprising such fibrous structure that utilizes auxiliary bonding to reduce the dust from fibrous structures and/or sanitary tissue products and a method for making same.